Tenerte a mi lado
by Majo Aphrodite
Summary: Gohan y Videl están juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Si el llora, ella llora, si el ríe, ella ríe. Este fic es para el concurso de fanfics de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Tenerte a mi lado.**

Era una hermosa y blanca mañana en las montañas Paoz, tan tranquilo y pacifico como de costumbre. A pesar de las frías brisas de diciembre que abrazaban el campo entero, en la residencia Son el ambiente era completamente cálido, alegre y amoroso.

La familia entera se encontraba terminando el desayuno, Goku por su parte aun devoraba con desesperación. Milk y Videl escuchaban atentamente como Gohan les relataba un libro de género policial que había leído recientemente. El pequeño Goten haciendo caso omiso a su hermano mayor, se asomaba al portabebés a su lado viendo como su recién nacida sobrina respiraba con una increíble paz.

-Deberían venir a comer más seguido. –Dice la hija de Ox Satan. –Saben que esta es su casa además amo pasar el rato con mi preciosa nieta.

-Mama, hablas como si no nos viéramos nunca. –El joven de anteojos rueda con disimulo sus ojos-Recuerda que ayer pasamos el día entero ayudándote con el pesebre.

-Y esta noche nos veremos en la Corporación Capsula, será grandioso. –Comenta Videl.

-La primera navidad al lado de nuestra hija. –Hipnotizado, Gohan observa el sueño de su hija totalmente ilusionado, la toma en sus brazos.

-Bien, valla a tomar asiento en la sala. Yo recogeré todo esto. –Dice la esposa de Goku siendo ayudada por la ojiazul mientras el resto de la familia se dirige a la sala de estar.

Milk lavaba los platos y cubiertos mientras Videl los secaba, ambas mujeres se hallaban platicando trivialidades entre ellas la alimentación o el cuidado de Pan, Milk era una abuela cariñosa por lo tanto aconsejaría a Videl siempre que lo necesite. La ojiazul estaba agradecida, aunque ame con todo su ser a su hija, criarla no sería nada fácil, siendo primeriza y además tan joven. Afortunadamente no estaba sola tenía a su mejor amigo quien también es su esposo, la pequeña Pan crecería rodeada de amor eso es un hecho.

-¡Ah! Que delicioso estaba todo. –Exclama Goku frotando su panza con las manos.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué Pan duerme tanto? –Pregunta Goten con la curiosidad propia del infante que es.

-Es normal que los bebes duerman tanto Goten, así crecen más rápido y sanos. –Explica Gohan a su hermano mientras arrulla a su hija.

-Aunque ella no me deje dormir a mí. –Dice Videl entre risas apareciendo junto a Milk en la sala.

Esta sería una navidad especial para la joven justiciera, no estaría sola nunca más, tenía un gran esposo y una hija adorable a su lado. No más Navidades afligidas en casa mientras su padre se iba de fiesta, no más películas y pizza en nochebuena, dejo atrás al Grinch que vivía en ella.

El mejor regalo no venía envuelto en papel de regalo, era todo el amor y la alegría de poder despertar cada mañana junto a Gohan.

Gohan y su hija eran su mundo entero, sus otras mitades.

Al llegar la tarde, la joven pareja se encontraba en su hogar. Videl parada frente a una de las ventanas de la cocina, veía como la nieve caía, recordando cuando salía a jugar en la nieve con sus padres en su niñez, también podía recordar como su padre se resbalaba constantemente de la tabla de snowboard (esquiar no era su talento). La ojiazul estaba ansiosa de poder hacer todo lo que acostumbraba de niña, esta vez junto a Pan y Gohan, volvería a reír como una pequeña niña.

De pronto, es sacada de su ensoñación al sentir unas manos tomar su cintura.

-¿Qué huele tan delicioso? –Pregunta el ojinegro en el oído de la chica.

-Estaba preparando las galletas que tanto te gustan, tu mama me dio una nueva receta. Ya casi estarán listas. –Responde la chica con una sonrisa recibiendo suaves besos en la curva entre su cuello y hombro. -Me haces cosquillas Gohan.

La ojiazul no para de reírse mientras el joven continuo besando su cuello para luego viajar a sus mejillas y pasar a sus labios. Videl alza sus brazos para poder pasar los dedos por el cabello del chico y acariciar sus anchos hombros. Quisieron continuar así por más tiempo pero sus pulmones ya demandaban oxígeno.

-¿Y en que pensabas? –Pregunta el joven al separarse.

-En mi madre, solo recordaba cuando me llevaba a esquiar, además en estas fechas siempre regalábamos ropa y juguetes a los niños menos afortunados. Ella era muy humilde, sencilla y dulce siempre admire eso de ella. –Dice la ojiazul sonriendo mientras juega con su sortija en un claro gesto de ansiedad hacia el tema.

-De seguro era una gran mujer, ¿eres igual a ella? Digo, tu eres hermosa, humilde y sencilla pero me refiero en lo físico. –Pregunta el joven con toda la curiosidad ya que le parecía increíble que Mr. Satán tuviese una hija tan hermosa.

-Ella era muy hermosa, lo admito soy su clon. –Ríe la joven –Me cantaba antes de dormir todas las noches.

Al ver la expresión taciturna en el rostro de la chica, Gohan toma las manos de ella demostrando su apoyo. Él sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, no presionaría a Videl para que hablara, ella misma se confesaba ante él, demostrando su confianza en él.

Después de todo cada día que pasaban juntos aprendían algo nuevo el uno del otro.

-Vi, te diré algo sentirse triste es inevitable, por eso pienso que lo mejor es recordar todos los buenos momentos junto a las personas queridas. Yo siempre sentí a mi padre presente aunque no lo viera. Estoy seguro que tu madre te observa muy orgullosa de la mujer que eres.

Videl termina de escuchar las sinceras palabras de su marido y salta a sus brazos siendo recibida con gusto. Ambos se funden en un tierno beso.

-Voy a sacar las galletas, no te las vallas a comer todas como la última vez. –Dice la ojiazul cambiando a un ceño fruncido.

-Jejeje lo siento. –Ríe nervioso el pelinegro con una mano en la nuca, un gesto heredado de su padre.

Aunque Gohan amaba lo cariñosa que se portaba Videl la mayoría del tiempo, debía admitir cuanto le fascinaba que frunciera el ceño, eso le recordaba cuando ella lo perseguía en su helicóptero amarillo y el portaba su disfraz de Gran Sayaman. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-Bien, iré a ver a Pan para alimentarla. Las galletas siguen calientes cuidado. –Advierte la joven quitándose su delantal mientras se dirige a la habitación donde se encontraba su bebe.

El joven guerrero haciendo caso omiso a su conyugue toma una galleta y le da un enorme mordisco para seguido escupirlo.

-¡AAH CALIENTE!

-Te dije. –Se escucha la voz de Videl desde algún punto de la casa.

Horas más tarde en la noche, los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos en la Corporación Capsula, aún era muy temprano para cenar, por lo que la mayoría veía un álbum de fotos mientras los pequeños hacían muecas para escuchar la dulce risa de Pan.

-Oh y aquí están Gohan y Videl en el acto de la navidad pasada. –Dice Milk mostrando una foto a Bulma quien la sostiene riéndose.

-Se ven adorables vestidos así. –Comenta la científica refiriéndose a sus disfraces de la Virgen María y San José.

-Gohan insistió mucho ese día que no llevara la cámara.

La joven pareja se encontraba apartada del resto, abrazados detrás del gran árbol de navidad observando como parpadeaban sus luces.

-Amo este árbol, me hace parecer mini gente. –Dice la ojiazul soltando una suave risa.

-No amor, no necesitas este árbol para verte pequeña. –Ríe el joven de anteojos colocando una mano en la cabeza de su conyugue, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de esta.

El semi-sayajin no pudo reprimir una gran carcajada a lo que Videl con fingida indiferencia agrega:

-Tu seras alto pero yo cuando me siento puedo balancear mis pies.

-Tregua. –Pide el joven alzando sus manos, controlando su risa.

-Bien, acepto la tregua. –La chica rueda sus ojos con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

-¿Quieres comer lo que hizo mi madre?

-Claro, ¿Qué hizo? –Pregunta Videl.

-A mí. –Dice el joven con picardía, ganándose nuevamente un golpe en el hombro.

-Eso sería canibalismo.

-Sabes cómo arruinar mis mejores momentos.

Ambos jóvenes siguen riendo como dos adolescentes, siendo escuchados por el resto.

-Sigo diciéndolo, hacen una pareja hermosa. –Replica el monje sentado junto a su esposa.

-Oh, verdad que sí, y junto a Pan se ven aún más adorables. –Comenta Milk con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

-Pero Gohan tiene que volver a sus entrenamientos, está perdiendo su condición física. –Dice el sayajin de raza pura ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposa Milk. – ¡Digo! Deberían tener más hijos.

Todos ríen ante la escena del par, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Videl y Gohan se acercan a charlar un rato con Bulma y Krillin respectivamente.

-Ya dime la verdad Gohan, tú y Videl no llevaban ni un mes de casados y ella ya estaba embarazada picaron. –Comenta el monje dando pequeños codazos al joven sonrojado.

-Estas completamente loco. –Gohan mira cada esquina evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-¡Se lo que hicieron! –Alza la voz de repente para molestar al joven apropósito.

-Bien, bien, baja la voz mi madre puede oírte. –Dice el nervioso chico sintiendo las miradas divertidas de Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, y extrañamente también a Piccolo le causo gracia.

Por otra parte Bulma también quería divertirse con Videl:

-Videl, no le digas a nadie pero le voy a regalar a Milk un libro llamado 50 sombras de…-No pudo continuar al ser interrumpida de repente.

-Que bien Bulma, oye estos brownies están deliciosos. –Dice rápidamente la chica escuchando la risa de la científica y posteriormente unírsele. De ninguna manera, quería imaginar a su suegra con un regalo como ese.

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa, Bulma se levanta del sofá dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguidamente se levanta Gohan y le susurra a Videl:

-Discúlpame un segundo.

-Claro ve.

La pelinegra toma a su bebe del coche, Goten y Trunks llegan a hacerle compañía sentados los tres en el sofá pequeño dejando a la chica en medio de ambos.

Repentinamente unas grandes manos cubren sus ojos, y un olor familiar llega a sus fosas nasales, intenta apartar las manos de su rostro pero la persona ejerce fuerza. Pudo escuchar claramente las risas de Gohan y los dos infantes. También creyó escuchar el ladrido de un perro pero no estaba segura.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunta curiosa queriendo que terminara aquel juego, siente un beso en la mejilla y como raspaba la barba de esa persona.

Aparta las manos que cubrían los ojos de Videl, ella gira la cabeza siendo recibida por la sonrisa de su padre.

Videl abre lo más que puede sus ojos ante la sorpresa por lo que su bebe en brazos ríe. Se supone que su padre estaba en una alocada fiesta, con alcohol y mujeres. Pero en cambio prefirió estar con su hija y nieta en un ambiente relajado. Sale de la impresión al sentir como la estrechan en sus brazos, recordando que después de la tormenta siempre llega el arcoíris que te hace sonreir.

Su arcoíris no estaba compuesto por colores sino por personas. No importaba lo testaruda que era, si prefería limonada y odiaba el alcohol, si era baja y torpe. La gente que de verdad le importaba la apreciaba por lo que era, lo que demuestra, por lo que sostiene y lucha.

Videl tiene a Gohan, él era la persona que ríe y llora con ella.

Que más podía pedir si lo tenía todo.

Minutos después todos estaban bebiendo ponche de crema y los pequeños comían Pan de Jamón. Gohan sentado en un sillón con Videl sentada en su regazo, Pan los observaba desde los brazos de la ojiazul. Solo disfrutaban de tenerse el uno al otro.

-Gracias Gohan, sé que tu llamaste a mi papa.

-Todo lo que te haga feliz Videl, te amo mucho.

-Te amo más.

-Feliz Navidad Videl, yo más. –Dice el joven guerrero.

-Feliz Navidad Gohan, pero yo más. –Comenta la justiciera siguiéndole el juego.

 **Fin.**


End file.
